"Raised by the masses" (Private Roleplay with Cassidy Adams) (Trisell)
INTRODUCTION Strange metal pods slowly dissolved as two bodies were held in place by upstanding metal slides. The residual slime quickly evaporated into their skin as white fur was already growing out. The two found themselves waking up for the first time: newborns. The metal plate they laid back on helped keep their balance as they slowly looked around their environment. It was a black room, slowly turning to a white room. "Step forward," came a voice. Glowing footprints appeared in front of them, a red target some five steps ahead for each. Participants *Cassidy Adams *Trisell Chronos Characters *Child 1 (controlled by Cassidy) *Child 2 (controlled by Trisell) Starting intelligence information *Both characters have basic intelligence of math, language, some science, but no history. *Both are matured to the age of ten in organic bodies with a fused metal and organic skeleton. *One is male, the other is female. *They have enough strength currently to lift 300 pounds. *They are able to fly but have not trained so far. Begin The male glanced around and slowly stepped forward. The female followed suit, legs stiff at first in an attempt to keep balance. She crouched slightly upon arriving on her target. As both arrived, the target lit up green. "Good," The voice congratulated. "Move your limbs, extend and stretch." The male looked over at the female, moving his right arm around slightly. The female followed suit as well, twitching her fingers as she extended her arm, swinging her neck around a bit. "Good," the voice repeated. "What is the first statement that comes to your mind?" "... where am I...." "... Should I answer also?" The girl asked. "You are inside of a training room, the place of your birth," the voice answered. "And yes." A wall grew out in front of them. "Can you climb this?" The voice asked. The male looked at the wall, then quickly ran forward to attempt, but fell and slid a bit due to not being used to his limbs. The female just looked at the wall dauntingly before glancing at the male's attempt, wincing slightly. "An attempt," the voice noted. "Do you know what you are?" He began to stand up again, grunting a bit. " no..." The girl looked at her arm. "... Animals?" "You are hybrids. You are combinations of two species, the Simkie and the Identity. You were formed from the seed of a Simkie named He-No." The boy then tried climbing the wall, swinging his wings clumsly to try to help himself with his balance. " who was the identity?" The girl walked over below him, trying to get in position if he fell down. "Good. You are asking important questions. You will learn who later." Footholes started to appear on the wall. He immediatly grabbed onto them and sighed slightly, his wings dropped as they rested, slowly pulling himself up onto the wall, looking down at the girl. The girl slowly began to follow him up the wall. "Are you hungry?" The voice asked. " ...yes..." * he looked around the room for the voice.* "I, I don't know," The girl answered. "What is a food you would like to eat?" The voice asked. he glanced at the girl curiously. " ... meat... uhm..." She shrugged in response. "Meat... like... uh..." "Only meat?" the voice asked. The male shrugged. " water?' "You drink water," The girl noted. "Already some competition among siblings," The voice noted. "... I wasn't-" "You will be provided with food through that door," To the left came a black hallway. The male blinked and looked over to the left, then at the girl. " lady's first?" She blinked at this. "... Okay," then started through the hall. He looked around and followed her. They were soon out of the hallway and into a large garden. red, black, and green flowers lined a path to a stairway. Hooded figures with black scale-like skin and snake-slit eyes glowing various colors stood in wait. The boy watched them and tensed up, his hand tightening into fist's as he stayed close to his sibling. The center-standing figure was an incredibly thin individual in a black suit. Green details were on the cuffs of the fingerless hand and toeless feet. Her hood was more like a pointed helmet. Her eyes were peering slits of green. "What do you feel?" She asked, the same voice as had spoken prior. " I don't know..." the male replied " ...caution..." "Confusion," The girl added. Suddenly, the other figures pulsed with a sudden stomp from each's feet, not moving forward or back. The male jumped slightly as his wings opened up, now glaring at the figure's. The female collided with her brother in a jolt. "That is fear," The green-tinted one informed. "You both need names." "... We,... weren't we going to have food?" The girl asked. "... Very well." One stepped forward, their arm stretching out to a table. A circular orb of what smelled like beef began to appear. The brother glanced at the one that stepped forth, his ears perking as he smelled the smell and looked at the orb curiously. " what is that..." "Just a ball of meat," The Identity chuckled, a brief turquoise glint appearing in their eyes. The girl poked it a bit, her fingernail digging in slightly. the boy licked it. It was quite juicy, with faint salt flavorings and spices. The girl clawed off a small bit, nibbling it slightly. the male then took a bite out of it, glancing at the girl. She shrugged, taking some more. "It is not going to hurt you," The green-tinted one informed. "You'd best eat it so that we can progress." the boy ate all of his rather quickly, glancing at the figure's as he did eat, staying close to his sibling. Soon the food was finished. "What did you think of it?" "Can we... keep going now please?" The girl asked. "I mean... are we just going to be asked more questions?" "... We can," The green-tinted one replied. " yeah... " the boy said, agreeding with the girl onw anting to move on. "Then you need names," They were rushed up the stairway, arriving now in a large victorian city, Venecian, with a water front to the left. A great deal of these people, these Identities, walked about, briefly greeting the two here and there. The boy bumped into the girl from the overwhelming scenery. "..." The girl grunted, clutching his arm to keep from falling. "This is the Ventorian District," The Green-Tinted woman informed, appearing next to them suddenly. The boy's hackles raised, and pressed against the girl a bit, his claw flexing out and his ears pressed back against his head. " how do you do that..." "Teleportation," she informed. "You will learn this skill soon enough." " I will? " The anger left him as his hackles lowered. "Will it hurt?" The girl asked. "It requires concentration, so you may be tense or exhausted while starting the process," The green-tinted one informed. "Eventually we assume you will master the talent." " ... assume... if we don't?" the boy questioned. "Can you give a reason why you wouldn't?" She retorted. "What if we can't do anything?" The girl added. "Why would you doubt that you could?" Came a new voice from the near distance, a red-striped feline strolling over. She held a toothy grin as she looked over the two. "You two have specifically specialized DNA made for greatness, and I plan to exploit that to the best of my ability. That may sound menacing until you find the advantages you will both get in the long-run: Prom King, Prom Queen, darlings of the Identities, envy of the... I- He-No's uh-" "Simkie," The green-tinted one reminded. "those, and maybe someday rulers." " who are you..." * the boy and girl asked in unison. "I'm Virus, and for all intense and purposes, I am also your leader." " ... our leader? " * he frowned slightly.* "You have a nice li'l vocabularly already, I'm sure you know the definition. His ear twitches and he narrows his eye's slightly. "... Are we in trouble?" The girl asked. "No, but we should go over justhow capable you are at the current moment, outside of wall-climbing of course," The red-striped feline grinned. "...capable for what? " the boy asked. "Anything your little minds can come up with," She vibrated her fingers a bit, a puff of smoke rushing upward as they turned into a spiralling line of glass knives. "You should be able to accomplish things like this." his ears perked as he watched the knives. The girl fluttered her fingers a bit, trying to repeat the action to no avail. Within a second, the two found one of the knives each being lodged into their shoulders like medical needles, a small spark of green energy setting off in both. The male yelped and tried grabbing the knife, his ears folded back in anger and fear. They could both feel a strange spark of adrenline going through them, like a vibration through their bodies, as if they were becoming a powder then solidifying back again. "Unlike normal Identities, you make organic tissue nanites. It's like cancer," She chuckled, "except you control it and you won't die from it." "What does stabbing us help with?!" The girl gnashed her teeth. "Well now that you've got an idea of how the process feels, hold on to it. Try to grow out your body somehow." " that's alot of help..." * he scowled and sighed.* "You aren't gonna try?" "well yeah... I am.... I just... don't know" * he raises his hand and focuses, trying to form a knife like she had.* He could feel a sense of energy building in his hand, growing outward. A tingling that caused a brief vibration in his hand. The girl was reluctant, choosing to watch first. He continued his focus and watched carefully, as if it was the only thing there. His finger began to stretch outward. He could feel the blood burning up, turning into something else, as the skin hardened, the claw vanishing, and the merging from organic tissue into a metal blade. He then frowned, then his ears fell back as he stopped his focus, hoping it would go away. It did not revert. "You can force it back," Virus explained. He waved his hand and whined a bit. "what do you mean force it back?!" "Turn it back to a normal organic form." He looked at his sibling, then back at his hand and tried focusing again, trying to move it back. The metal slowly began to turn back into flesh. His ears perked back up as he calmed and let out a sigh of relief and flex his hand a bit, then back at Virus. The red-striped feline gave a brief nod of approval to the accomplishment before looking to the female hybrid. The girl stiffened immediately. "C-can I maybe grow something out instead?" She pleaded. "You can try," Virus shrugged. With much delay, the girl held her hand out a bit, and slowly a spiked portrusion started forming out from her wrist. It went for some inches, the skin breaking off as a metal spike was shown underneath. The boy winced at the sight and shivered a bit. "It... doesn'-" "And now comes the fun part," The red-striped feline took hold of the portrusion, then broke it off. Immediately the girl screamed, her hand curling into a fist as she retracted, teeth clenched. "And by that I mean, the part where you two learn how to regenerate," Virus clarified. the boy winced and quickly went over to the sibling, glaring at virus and baring his teeth, his hackles raising. "what was that for?! she didn't do anything!" "I'm a bad parent," The red-striped feline sighed, rubbing her face a bit. "Oh well. Anyway, it's better now than never. Otherwise she'd be stuck with it. Go on, try to heal." Eyes tearing up still, the girl looked at her hand, and slowly another spiked portrusion began to form. "Okay stop," Virus waved her hand. The girl stopped. "Okay... that'll heal in minutes anyway. Just leave it alone for now. Guess you two have learned enough for now. You already ate right?" "yes..." the boy replied, looking at his sisters hand." .... you aren't.... a bad parent." * he looked back at Virus.* ".... you just need to learn too." "... You're both... ten?" She chuckled. "Already experts on parenting, eh? Interesting specific trait there. Well since you already ate, guess you two can just... roam about for now... until it's time to figure out where you'll be sleeping." "And where will you be?" the boy asked her (How long were you waiting? @_o) (centuries .-. jk~) "Why? Gonna miss me?" She smirked. " ... I'm just wondering...." he stared at her "I'll be around, don't worry about that," She turned to walk off. The girl looked at her hand where the growth was still remaining. "...We just walk around?" "Yep." " ..." the boy looked at his sibling, then at the growth "...." "... Where do we go?" The girl looked about the city. The harbor was not too far, with many lines of buildings about. Bridges over glass walkways peppered the city. " .... I.... don't know..." he glanced around, then walked forward. It didn't take long for them to come across some more active areas of the city. Three of these Identity people were creating some kind of flower-like structure in the middle of the air in front of them. One called out "Wanna add to it?" The boy looked at it, then at his sister, then at the one that called out. " y-yeah" "Alright, you two can work on some stem-leaves," He pointed to the upper section of the flower's neck. He looks at his sister " ... uhm... could we... have some help? or... guidance?" "What do you mean?" One of them floated downward. "You just make something in the shape of a leaf." "okay..." * he focuses down at his hands and tries to form a leaf.* His hands slowly began to grow further outward, taking a semi-diamond-like shape, though the color wasn't changing. the boy stood there and blinked, then tried thinking of the color green. It slowly gained more of a darkened greyish tint. The girl was very reluctant to take part. He frowned then tried thinking of a light green Slowly the color brightened, a faint green gradually forming. "... That looks a bit... painful," The Identity dropped down to the two. "Wait, how old are you two?" The boy looked at his sister. " uhm..." "... Did they tell us?" The girl asked. "What do you mea- are you two newborn?" The Identity realized. " I... I think so....." he shrugs. The Identity's eyes flashed a few times. "... You two are hybrids." The boy winced a bit and stepped more closer to his sister. " ... I-is that bad? " "W- no," He raised a hand while shaking his head. "Just noticing. Who're your parents?" " ... I think Virus and He-no... but Virus just sorta...." Immediately the Identity took a step back at this. "... Don't kid around with that..." "... We... He wasn't kidding," The sister protested, stiffening her legs. "I mean... I think... y-yeah..." "... What about the other one?" The Identity peered. " ... we haven't met him yet..." he stayed clos to his sister and held his hands together tightly. "H- wait, you don't know your dad either?" The boy shook his head. " we don't..." "Okay, but where's the other kid?" " ... what... other kid?" "You didn't... huh..." New Sidequest (because I'm treating this like an RPGish now I suppose): Third Child? "Well... if you want to still help, there's a guy named Fester who can give you some construct designs to help with." "uh... okay..." The brother looked at his sister. "He usually hangs out around the school," The Identity informed. "You know where that is?" The boy shook his head. " I don't think so..." "It's the fourth district. You can find out where it is by using any of the marker poles throughout the city." New Quest: Find Fester at the Academy District. The boy nodded " thank you..." he looks at his sister. She shrugged back before walking off to look for the posts in question. The boy trailed behind her, glancing over at the others as they passed " ... what do you think they meant of a third child?" "Maybe we have a... another brother? Or sister?" She shrugged. Many Identities were crowded around some center city section where fewer buildings were. " maybe we should check it out sometime...." She walked forward, still wandering about. "... Where is..." The boy looked around for the so called marker poles. The girl made her way toward the crowds to ask some people. He turned in a circle, then looked at his sister and quickly jogged to catch up with her. The girl pressed through the crowds until pointing "Hey!" One of the poles was in eyesight. " there's one!" he added and smiled as he caught up, then tried walking towards it beside her. Once they reached it, the girl touched it before pulling back. "Whoa..." She took hold of it. He looked at her, then at the pole and touched it as well. A sudden interface began: He could see the entire Isis Dominion on a map with random labels appearing in flickers at each section. He gasped a bit, glancing around.".... where.. do we go again?" "The Academy District," Upon saying this, the map trailed off to some miles away, another section labeled just that. " woah..." He watched. "... thats a while away." "Can we... be brought there or something?" The sister attempted to zoom in on the location, suddenly vanishing. "?!!!" He panicked slightly then tried doing the same thing she did. He found himself rushing through the city, reappearing at the large gates of what was labeled "Academy District". His sister was right in front of him. He immediatly hugged his sister as soon as he saw her. " what was that?!" "We... moved really fast?" She guessed, hugging back. The boy glanced around as he kept his sister close, not wanting another scare like that. " ... woah...now where do we go?" "Through the gates?" She looked around, stepping nearer. "Hello- oh!" She walked toward a booth. He followed, letting her free from his grip but staying close. " hello?" "Helloooooo," A chipper voice called from inside the booth. "Are you students?" The boys ears perked at the voice " n-no? are we?" he looks at his sister. She shook her head with a shrug. " no, we aren't, what is this place? exactly?" "The Academy District... it's on the gate," The voice informed. "What are you looking for? Are your parents with you?" " uhm... no... we were looking for....Fester? " He looks at his sister. "Is that a student or a professor? ... I'll just look it up," Some whirring sounds were heard for some seconds before "Okay, he's in the fourth courtyard. Can you tell me why you want to see him?" " uhm... we needed his help with... construct designs?" "Alright. Would you like me to pass the message to him?" " .... we kinda wanted to meet him..." "Okay. Your names?" He opens his mouth, then closes it. " ... uhm... name's?" "Yes. If you don't have names, we'll need a scan." " whats that?" "A scan of you... to know what your numbers are... your frequencies." " Okay... then that's fine" He nods A brief flash of green formed over the two of them. Some finger-tapping was heard for a bit before "Oh... that's interesting. Alright, in you go." The gates opened up. He looks at his sister, then walks through " ... interesting? " "Maybe because we're... mixes?" She shrugged. A large courtyard with lined trees of red and green leaves welcomed them. Various Identities walked about: going to different arch-roofed gateways to different levels of education. To the left was the college level, to the front was high school, and to the right was elementary. "maybe..." He looks around. " .... where would we find Fester... college? or.... elementary?" The girl sighed. "Do we really have to look through a- oh!" She pointed ahead. Another one of the poles was in the far front. He looks forward and smiles, then quickly heads over to the pole. " do you think is would lead us to him? or tell us where he is? " "Probably," She reached out to it. "Uh... 'Fester'. 'Where is Fester'?" A small light appeared on the map they appeared on, showing to be in the college level area. "Woah... college level area...lets go!" The two were soon dashing into the college area. Many of the Identities about looked at them in confusion. One even asked "Are you two with your parents somewhere?" The boy continued to run, but answered " yeah, but we don't know where they are!" "Maybe you should-" "We're just looking for Fester,": The girl interrupted. "... Is Fester your dad?" The girl looked to her brother, as if questioning how they should answer that. The boy looked at her and raised an eyebrow, then looked at then one who asked. " .... maaaybe?" "... He's 'maybe' your dad?" The Identity folded their arms. "... Whatever. He's that way," They gestured to the left through another hallway. " thank you! " He quickly moved forward to the left down the hallway. They saw many Identities in the area they entered. The girl decided to take the inititave, "Fester?!" She called out. A few looked over. A single-quilled Hedgehog-looking Identity: blue with a hoodie. A single white stripe went up his head. He raised his hand. " you're fester? we need your help..." "... Okay, with what?" He asked, walking over. " uhm... construct designs..." "... Where?" " ....uhm... where?" "Yes. Where do you need them? For you guys?" " oh! uh, we were helping some people making a flower thingie... and uh... we needed them to help... and stuff" "... Okay, where is it?" "... uh... where... we just came from..." He looks at his sister. "One of the other... districts?" The girl noted. "... You don't remember?" Fester asked. " well... we didn't look at the... name of the district..." he looks away " ... the district where they are bulding a flower...." "Okay, then you can just teleport us there?" " ... like... with the pole?" "The pole- the map poles?" "yeah" "... No, with normal teleporting. You remember where the place was where you got the message for me?"